Drugie Oblicze 12
He he he he he he he he… - Lobo, chcesz mi wmówić, że to nie sprawia ci radochy? – zapytał Serek, przyglądając się jak baldanderka tłucze jego siostrę po twarzy, żeby ją „ocucić”. – Ani ociupinkę? - Ani troszeczkę………. he… he…he he. Dziewczyna miała wykonać kolejny cios, kiedy nagle piratka otworzyła oczy, złapała ją za rękę i wykręciła nadgarstek, tak, że teraz Lobo klęczała obok. - Puść! Puść do ku*wy nędzy! – krzyczała rozdrażniona, a Strange spojrzała na nią beznamiętnie i odsunęła się, puszczając przy tym jej dłoń, po czym złapała się za wielki guz na czole, który zafundowała jej czerwonooka. Dookoła rozciągało się coś na kształt małej, lodowej wyspy. Jedyne co było widać to śnieg lód i więcej śniegu… i więcej lodu… - Piździ w ch*j – powiedziała Salai rozglądając się po wysepce. - Nie mówiłaś tego wcześniej? – zapytał Serek. - Nom, ale teraz to piździ tak w ch*j, że ja pi*rdole. – odpowiedziała promiennie demonica. Wyspę można było uznać za płaską, gdyby nie wystające z gruntu lodowe kolce, przypominające kły. Miały około dwóch metrów i były wszędzie, każdy w takiej samej odległości od poprzedniego. - Trochę jak las. – stwierdził Przemek pomagając wstać ukochanej. - Ja tam drzew nie widzę. – powiedział Ender rozglądając się wokół siebie. – Ani krzaków, ani trawy, ani zwierz… - To taka przenośnia! – odkrzyknęła Insanity. – W ogóle… ktoś wie, gdzie teraz? W tym momencie oczy wszystkich przyjaciół skupiły się na Strange, która nadal masowała się po głowie. Piratka podniosła głowę i widząc pytający wzrok wszystkich, wyprostowała się i lekko zarumieniona zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem włosów opadającym jej na twarz. - Więc? – dopytywała zaciekawiona Clarity. - Co więc? – odparła głupkowato. Kotołaczka prychnęła i spojrzała wymownie na Serka, a ten przechylił głowę w bok, próbując odgadnąć o co jej chodzi. - No zrób coś! - Ale co? - Nie wiem, to twoja siostra! - Wiecie, że ja was słyszę, tak? – zapytała lekko rozdrażniona Strange, patrząc to na jedno to na drugie. - Po prostu powiedz w którą stronę teraz. – powiedział Renzan, przechodząc obok Serka i rozglądając się po całej wyspie. - Jaaa…. nie wiem.- odpowiedziała syrena i natychmiast tego pożałowała. - Jak to nie wiesz?! – krzyknęła Salai natychmiast wzbijając się w powietrze, to samo zrobił Serek. - Strange, gdzie jest Deluded Depths? – zapytała Ins, patrząc morderczym wzrokiem na dziewczynę. - Pod wodą… - A możesz wskazać kierunek, gdzie dokładnie? Piratka zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej i odwróciła wzrok, tak by nie musieć patrzeć na przyjaciół, którzy w tym momencie mieli ochotę rozszarpać ją na strzępy. W tym czasie Salai razem z Serkiem wylądowali na śniegu. - Żadnej wyspy, lądu ani oznak życia. Kompletna pustka! - Ciociu, gdzie jesteśmy, zapytała Hajsik, trzęsąc się z zimna. - No właśnie chodzi o to, że nie wie! Świetnie, prawda?! Nie no, po prostu pięknie! Zaj*biście! Żyć nie umierać! K*rwa! – wrzeszczała Salai, rzucając na wszystkie strony wiązankami przekleństw. W końcu shinigami nie wytrzymała i kopnęła z całej siły w lodowy kolec, rozpędzając się przed tym na skrzydłach. Lód zaczął pękać, a rysa robiła się coraz większa, aż obeszła całą wyspę tworząc równy wzór między kolcami. - Coś czuje, że nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. – pomyślała na głos Clarity. Nagle podłoże na którym stali zaczęło rozstępować się w miejscach pęknięć oddzielając fragmenty wyspy od siebie i tworząc ogromną dziurę w po środku. Drżenia sprawiły, że wszyscy przyjaciele padli na klęczki. Strange, Przemek, Insanity i Hajsik, którzy stali na pęknięciu, teraz trzymali się krawędzi. Reszta natychmiast skoczyła im na pomoc, próbując wciągnąć ich na lodową półkę. -Coście żarli, że tyle ważycie?! – krzyknęła Lobo, próbując razem z Serkiem wciągnąć Hajsik na górę. Clarity trzymała swoją przyjaciółkę Ins, Ender i Salai Przemka, a Renzan używając skrzydeł próbował wyciągnąć Strange. - Nawet nie próbuj lecieć! - Kobieto jesteś na skraju przepaści, niby co mam robić! – krzyczał Renzan bezskutecznie machając skrzydłami. - Jeśli polecimy w górę to cię zabije! - Jeśli nie polecimy, raczej nie będziesz miała okazji! - Nie…dam….rady!- krzyknęła Clarity, po czym lobie zsunęły się w czarną przepaść. Serek spojrzał na Lobo, która dała mu znak, że sama da radę i poszybował za dziewczynami, ale prędko tego pożałował. - To coś wciąga! Nie…nie puszczajcie! – krzyknął i tak samo jak dziewczyny wcześniej zniknął w otchłani. Renzanowi w końcu udało się wznieść w powietrze razem z piratką, niestety powietrze wciągnęło ich, tak samo jak przedtem resztę. - Strange! – Przemek puścił się półki i skoczył za syreną, ciągnąc przy tym Endera i Salai za sobą. - Niebieski, czy cię do końca poje*bało?! – krzyknęła Salai, próbując opierać się skrzydłami, mimo to po chwili zmęczenie wzięło górę i razem wpadli do dziury. Bananek spojrzał na Lobo, a potem w dół. - To co? Skaczemy? – zapytała uśmiechając się beztrosko. - O nie, nie, nie! To, że ci idioci zginęli nie znaczy, że od razu będę skakać za nimi w ogień! - Raczej w przepaść. - Nie ważne! Hajsik zastanowiła się chwilę po czym uśmiechnęła się do Lobo pokazując jej wszystkie perłowo-białe mleczaki. -Lobooooo -Czego?! – zapytała krzywiąc się z wysiłku. - Masz łaskotki? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze